Terkontaminasi - Renjun Chenle
by Fossa.Olecranon
Summary: Chenle meminta Renjun untuk menemaninya membeli ipad baru. Udah, gitu doang kok, hehe. Renjun, Chenle, mentioned:Jisung, NCT Dream. Drabble. General (feat komedi garing)


Terkontaminasi

Author : Fossa Olecranon

Genre : General (feat komedi garing)

Rating : K+

Length : Drabble

Main Cast : Renjun NCT, Chenle NCT, mentioned : Jisung NCT

Warning! Typo everywhere. Don't copy this fanfict. DLDR. Fossa cuma pinjem nama, orangnya sih punya mereka sendiri.

Happy reading and don't forget to review!

.

.

.

Renjun baru selesai keluar dari kamar mandi di dorm NCT ketika Chenle tiba-tiba memeluknya erat dengan mata berbinar bak anak anjing kelaparan meminta makanan. Renjun sedikit terkejut lalu mencoba menjauhkan diri dari Chenle, namun pelukan Chenle semakin menjadi. Akhirnya Renjun pasrah membiarkan Chenle memeluknya lalu mengelus surai adik kesayangannya dengan malas.

"Ada apa? Kau pasti memelukku karena sesuatu kan?" Tanya Renjun. Bibirnya membentuk kurva senyum malas yang sangat kentara.

"Ge, ikut denganku ya?" ajak Chenle dengan mata berbinar.

"Ikut ke mana?" Tanya Renjun lagi.

"Membeli ipad baru, kalau ada Gege nanti harganya bisa ditawar bukan?" kata Chenle masih dengan mata berbinar.

"Kalau kita tidak membelinya dari mall pasti bisa ditawar" ujar Renjun sambil mengangguk.

" _Xiexie, Gege_ " ucap Chenle gembira, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Renjun lalu tersenyum dan mau tidak mau Renjun jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin membeli ipad baru? Ipad lamamu kenapa?" Tanya Renjun penasaran.

Chenle langsung melepas pelukannya dan wajahnya berubah masam setelah mengingat kejadian itu lagi. "Itu, karena ipadku sudah terkontaminasi" jelasnya ambigu.

Renjun mengernyit, "terkontaminasi apa? Ipadmu jatuh ke kloset?"

"Ih, bukaaannn. Jadi ipadku… ah, pokoknya aku ingin beli ipad baru karena yang lama sudah terkontaminasi" ujar Chenle kesal. Ia tidak ingin mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. Cukup ipadnya saja yang terkontaminasi, dirinya jangan.

"Aku tidak akan menemanimu membeli ipad kalau kau tidak menjelaskan mengapa ipadmu bisa terkontaminasi. Kalau tetap keras kepala, pergi sama member lain saja sana" ancam Renjun. Sebenarnya ia tidak sebegitu peduli mengapa Chenle harus membeli ipad baru, namun karena Chenle memakai sistem rahasia-rahasiaan, ia merasa penasaran.

"Ah… aku inginnya dengan Renjun gege yang pintar menawar" rengek Chenle manja. Ia bergelayut di lengan Renjun yang tidak lebih besar dari lengannya.

"Kalau begitu katakan mengapa ipadmu bisa dikatakan terkontaminasi!" kata Renjun tegas. Renjun perlu sedikit berakting untuk ini.

"Arasseo" kata Chenle pasrah, ia menarik nafas berat sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Jadi, kemarin Jisung meminjam ipadku, katanya untuk melihat sesuatu. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya jangan lakukan yang macam-macam pada ipadku. Tapi… dia membuat ipadku terkontaminasi"

"…" Renjun masih diam mendengarkan Chenle dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Chenle menatap tatapan intimidasi dari Renjun takut-takut.

"Jisung… dia… melihat video klip… untuk orang dewasa, jadi aku merasa bahwa ipadku sudah tidak lagi bersih dan sudah terkontaminasi hal seperti itu. Aku tidak suka, Ge. Aku bahkan selalu menjaga kesucian ipadku, tapi Jisung melakukannya" ujar Chenle.

'Ah, jadi hanya karena ini?' batin Renjun _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

Hai, setelah sekian lama akhirnya posting sesuatu yang baru juga. Fossa akhir-akhir ini suka berubah-ubah. Gatau dah kenapa. Oh iya, Fossa itu sebenernya lagi ada banyak stok FF yang mau diposting, tapi masih pada mentah alias belom mateng (-_-") ada yang chaptered, udah Fossa pikirin semuanya dari awal sampe akhir tapi kadang males ngetiknya. Jadi ngga kelar-kelar.

Tapi, karena ini udah tahun baru…. Makaaaaa… semangat juga harus baru! Fossa tau kok ini telat banget,

Happy new year, everyone!

Jangan lupa review~

 _Epilog_

Hehe

.

.

.

"Memangnya Jisung melihat apa di ipadmu, Chenle?" Rasa penasaran Renjun masih berlanjut, ia kembali menginterogasi Chenle.

"Dia melihat video klip 'Trouble Maker' yang judulnya 'Now - Uncut'" kata Chenle lirih. Renjun menghela napas berat lalu merengkuh Chenle dan menepuk punggungnya dengan pelan.

'Ah, Jisung sudah keterlaluan' batin Renjun lagi.

END


End file.
